Ghost Rider (Johnny Blaze)
Ghost Rider is a character from Marvel Comics. He previously starred in an episode of One Minute Melee where he fought against Scorpion from Mortal Kombat. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Ghost Rider vs Cinder Fall * Dante vs Ghost Rider * Delsin Rowe vs. Ghost Rider * Etrigan the Demon vs Ghost Rider * Freddy Krueger vs Ghost Rider *Bayonetta vs Ghost Rider * Ghost Rider vs Ganondorf * Ghost Rider vs Heatblast * Ghost Rider vs. Hellboy * Inferno Cop vs. Ghost Rider * Ghost Rider vs. Jackie Estacado * Jason Voorhess vs Ghost Rider * Ghost Rider vs. Lobo * Ghost Rider vs. Morrigan Aensland * Ghost Rider VS Nightmare * Ghost Rider Vs Ragna * Ghost Rider VS Sans * Burn'in rubber Battle Royale Completed Fights * Ghost Rider vs. Akuma * Ghost Rider VS Alucard * Ghost Rider vs. Scorpion * Spawn VS Ghost Rider Possible Opponents *Blaze the Cat (Sonic The Hedgehog) *Ghost Rider (Robbie Reyes) (Marvel) *Slenderman *Sweet Tooth *Nickolas December (Oc) *Beelzemon (Digimon) *Jason Voorhees (Friday the 13th) *Grim (The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy) History Johnny Blaze is a stunt daredevil who spent his early years in the Quentin Carnival as the apprentice of Craig "Crash" Simpson with feelings for his mentor's daughter Roxanne. But at the age of 17, learning Crash has cancer, Johnny is visited by the demon Mephisto who offers to cure Crush in exchange for Blaze's soul to which he hastily accepts. Though Crash is at healthy as an ox the next day, he dies in a freak accident during a stunt with Johnny realizing too late that the devil never promised to save his mentor's life. Mephisto considering their contract to be fulfilled, Johnny is forced to leave everything behind as he becomes the latest in a line of hellspawn bounty hunters sent to retrieve damned souls and rogue demons: The Ghost Rider. Death Battle Info Background *Real Name: Johnathon “Johnny” Blaze *Height: 5’10 (as Blaze) / 6’2 (as Ghost Rider) *Weight: 180 lbs (as Blaze) / 220 lbs (as Ghost Rider) *Occupation: Stunt rider *Bound to the demon Zarathos Transformation *Either at will or when innocent blood is spilled *Formerly occurred only at night Abilities *Superhuman strength **Able to lift up to 25 tons *Superhuman durability **Nearly immune to earthly physical damage *Regeneration **Can regrow limbs and even his skull in moments *Hellfire manipulation **Generate, control, and project hellfire at will **Able to project from eyes, mouth, and hands **Can channel through shotgun and motorcycle **Able to create walls of hellfire and omnidirectional explosions **Capable of bringing great pain to the Hulk *Size alteration Mystic chain *Obeys Ghost Rider's mental commands *Capable of growing in length *Can be used as a flail, lasso or staff *Can separate into shurikens, which then form back *Can spin like a saw to cut through almost anything Hell Cycle *Powered by hellfire *Not restricted by laws of physics *Obeys him even when Ghost Rider isn't riding it Penance Stare *Causes enemy to experience all the pain they’ve ever inflicted *Capable of killing *Requires eye contact and a soul to even work Feats *Boundless power with Zarathos in control *Regenerated his skull with no discomfort *Used his Penance Stare on Galactus to put the giant in a temporary coma (non-canon) *His pee is a flamethrower. Faults *Has lost possession of Spirit of Vengeance multiple times. *Penance Stare backfired against certain individuals **The blind, mentally unstable, those without souls, those bonded to symbiotes *Can be harmed by weapons forged in heaven. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Male Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Marvel Characters Category:Disney Characters Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Demon Category:Zombies Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Returning One Minute Melee Combatants Category:Ghosts Category:Skeleton Category:Combatants with a unique weapon Category:Combatants With Weapons Category:Vehicle Users Category:Undead Characters Category:Vigilante Combatants Category:Immortal Combatants Category:Movie Combatants